The Silver Lining
by Prime Revolver
Summary: [G1] His attempt to get to Cybertron ends up with him crashing into hostile neutral territory injured, rescued by a few 'Con femmes, and their adopted Autobot youngling. How bad could things get?
1. Escape To Cybertron

A/N:

_I usually reframe for putting author notes at the top of the page but this time I'm going to for new viewers of my work. This is one of my very first stories and since then my work as greatly improved, I promise you. So if you do read this don't judge it too harshly, when I first started writing 'Silver Lining' I was a greenhorn. I'm going to go back now and correct errors and the like just to help make this story shine a little bit more. I'm not going to be changing a lot. This is a benchmark for me, and it helps me remember how far I truly have come up to his point. Do please read and I hope you enjoy it even if it is a little pathetic._

-Prime R.

000

The ship was shaking violently now because of the explosions going off out side. Even though the ship had shields, they weren't lasting and still felt the effect of the explosions, which was making the ship it self shake. Megatron had a good theory as to who was firing at the ship but he couldn't go ask the pilot because the cockpits doors were locked from the other side. So he had to set there waiting as patently as he could until someone came to tell him what was going on.

"Bet it's them damned Autobot's," he coursed under his breath.

"Just what I want, to die in this pathetic excuse for a ship. If it weren't for the warp gates being so unsafe I would have gone that way. Pit, I would have settled for one of those triple changers." Megatron stopped and thought about that for a moment.

"Okay maybe not. Argh!" Slamming his fist into the chair arm he was fastened into.

Yeah, just what he wanted.

Megatron heard the door cockpit open gruffly. Snapping his head around, there stood Trifle using the doorframe for balance. Usually Trifle was well centered and calm but his face didn't give off a calm feature right now. Yes, he wore a visor but even that visor couldn't hide how scared he was, it was written all over his face. Megatron was a master at reading facial expressions after all.

"Megatron!" the jet called "In the back of the ship are escape pods. Unless you want to become a _dead _smudge on the side of Cybertron, take one and high tell it to Cybertron. Our ship is a big enough distraction as it is." saying over the loud noise of the explosions out side.

Trifle had a good point, if he left now he'd stand a good chance of making it to Cybertron but getting there was the easy part. Defending himself from mad Autobot's on the ground was a different story.

"I want answers, Trifle. What's going on!" ordering him

"The area we were planning to enter in must now be controlled by Autobot's. Javelin is doing all he can to keep us form becoming prisoners or dead shells. Here!"

After catching his balance from another explosion's he through Megatron something for him to catch, which he caught mid air. Looking at the little object in his hand he'd never seen a device like this one before. It was Cybertronian but then again it wasn't. It was small and kind of looked like a flat metal doughnut with two green lights and a red one.

"What is this device, Trifle?"

"Attach it to your com-link, it will allow communications with us _safe_. But be careful, it can be easily broken. That's one of it's fall back's."

Nodding his head Megatron did as instructed with the device. As the little device attached to his systems Megatron watched the light that was red turn green and the one on the left turn from green to red then he unbuckled himself from the seat he was in.

"Good luck Megatron" came Trifles calm voice

Megatron turned around and looked at the warrior; "As to you, Trifle"

The two nodded and went their separate ways. Out of the three jet brothers Trifle was the only one he liked. He was loyal in a way Megatron admired that was rare in his own ranks. Javelin he defiantly didn't trust. He knew nothing about that mysterious Decepticon that acted like a stuck up drone. But Megatron knew he wasn't, he had seen his anger before.

Rookie, the third and youngest brother, he just didn't care for. He was to scatter brained and didn't known when to keep his mouth shut. His name was just a title. Considering the large long-range bazooka cannon he used, his almost perfect way of integrating someone, and his spy abilities made his name _just_ a title. But he was still the youngest.

Making his way to the back of the ship as fast as possible, Megatron used the pipes to help maintain his balance.

"I can't believe I've been resorted to this. Well I guess it's better than being _died_ or the Autobot's prisoner." thanking out loud.

"There!"

As told, setting attached to the ship's wall were the escape pods. Two on one side and two on the other. The ship rocked again as another missile hit the shield that was protecting the ship. Megatron lost his sense of balance and found him self flying across the room and ended up laying on the closes escape pod.

Letting out a loud grunt Megatron slid off the pod then slammed his fist on the control panel. With a loud hiss and a sudden sound of air escaping the pod its doors opened up. Megatron took one look at the inside of it and narrowed his optics.

Sighing, "Well this is great. I'm going to have a cramped" growling the last bit.

Megatron climbed in frustrated all ready and slammed the door shut. Megatron started switching on the pods systems and watched as it started coming on. Finally he hit the eject button. Exactly afterwards Megatron felt the pod jerk then start to shake.

Outside the space was lit up with laser fire and missile fire. Outside of one of the smaller windows he could see Javelins ship smoking on the port side.

"The shields failed" watching one of its thrusters explode.

Megatron came back to the pods control panel and activated the pods own thrusters. With a small jerk he made himself to Cybertron. Which part of Cybertron he had no idea.

000

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak

The Jet brothers (Javelin, Trifle, & Rookie) and the plot belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	2. Unlikely Source

000

This area of Cybertron was quiet for a change. Well as quiet as it ever got. The sky was bright but sense Cybertron had no sun it wasn't as bright as a day on Earth but could still tell it was day.

The scene ahead was rugged, old run down buildings scattered the land. No signs of life seemed to excise on the surface anywhere. A sudden gust of wind shifted and blew dust up and away.

The sky suddenly lit up as a red streak crossed the Cybertronian sky.

Megatron's escape pod had been hit by an out of control missile and was plummeting to the barren land below. Bracing for impact, he had lost all control of the ship. He could fill pain shutting up his leg up into his back. Megatron tried one last time to take control of the pods controls but to no avail.

It was to late.

A large trench scratched across the ground for several yards. There was a loud sound of a cannon fire and a loud sound like a lid popping off just with more force.

Megatron had blasted off the escape pod doors. It flew up into the air several feet and finally landed a few feet away from Megatron. Pushing himself out he stumbled out of the small crater and fell to his back staring up at the dimly lit sky.

"That's. . .something I _don't_. . .want to repeat again." saying between breaths.

He could fill his repair systems working as hard as they could but he knew he was going to need true medical care. Megatron's vision was starting to fade slowly. He started trying to sit up but just felled back with more pain erupting through his body. Megatron sat their letting his repair systems do their job.

Megatron's sensors went off telling him something or _someone_ was approaching his possession.

'_Great just what I need'_ he thought to himself. It was making his head spin worse trying to talk.

What ever it was, was getting closer but it was two things now and they were close, to close for his comfort. Gathering all his strength he had rolled onto his side. Groaning as he attempted to pick up his fusion cannon but couldn't strength having left him.

"_Damn it!_" he coursed through his teeth

He could here them now but only their footsteps.

'_They're toying with me' _

Megatron sat back silently and still hoping who ever was out there weren't Autobot's and if they were they wouldn't find him. Megatron turned his gaze to the still smoking crater were the escape pod had come to a rest. He mentally hit himself.

'_I forgot about that. That pod is a dead give away and they'll easy see me.'_

"Hey Gates, there was someone in the escape pod!"

It was a very young sounding voice. Very young and she was to close for Megatron's comfort but he couldn't see her and who ever she was with. But then again he wasn't comfortable to begin with.

"How bad does it look?" spook a calm voice

This time it was another female's voice. Unlike the last one this one sounded more mature but not authoritive.

"Bad."

There was an eerie silence for a few moments but Megatron knew his luck wasn't that good they had to be still looking. And he was right.

"Hey I found 'im. Man, he got the slag beat out of 'im real good too." He could here the girl's steps now coming closer. "But I'm not getting close to 'im. He has one bad aft looking cannon near 'im."

Megatron couldn't help but grin at that. She may have been young but she wasn't stupid. Megatron stopped admittedly when he heard a loud thud of feet coming down right in front of him.

Megatron watched as the female crotched down in front of him. Despite his vision he could make out her features. Slim, a very dark purple and a pair of wings coming down behind her. He couldn't see her face yet.

"Hey big guy you awake?"

_"Trying to"_ he managed to reply through clenched dental plates

"If we help you, you wont try to blow us up will you?"

"No" he simply put. He was wise; he wasn't going to tell them he couldn't even if he tried to.

The females voice was soft she must have been the leader of this outfit. He looked closer and could just make out of the outlines of the Decepticon symbol of her shoulders.

"Backlash get over here!" she called

"He isn't going to shoot us is he?" came the young girls voice form a distance as he could tell.

"No." was the flat reply "Now hurry up or he isn't going to last mush longer."

Megatron started to wonder if these two femme's knew whom he was but he didn't really care at the point. He could fill his arms being taken hold of and then he noticed a third figure. Where'd this one come from?

"Their are three of you?" making it sound more of a statement than a question

"Yeah, Majors is invisible to any and all radar."

"Interesting"

He could fell his body screaming in protest. Alerts were scrolling down his HUD1. He knew he was going to regret this latter.

"Alright just hang on and we'll get you back to are base for repairs" said, who Megatron thought, was Gates.

"Hey what about boss lady. She wont like it if we bring back a . . . urm stranger."

"He's a Decepticon."

Megatron sensed them stop to think about what this new voice had said. It must had been the female called Majors. Major's voice wasn't emotionless but it was plain with an edge of thought in it. It sounded so familiar it was almost creepy to Megatron. It sounded like his communications officer, Soundwave, just in a female way.

Megatron shut off his optics but could still fell and hear everything, for how long he didn't know.

"Good point. Lets go. There's to much space out here."

Megatron brought on his optics long enough to see his feet leaving the ground and watched as the pod disappeared out of view. His systems couldn't stand it any longer and without his own permission his systems forced him into a recharge stasis. And leaving him at the mercy of these three femme's.

000

_HUD- Heads Up Display_

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak

The femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF) and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	3. Quick Silver

000

Silence was what greeted Megatron's audios as he slowly came back online. He still ached but at least the pain in his leg, mostly, wasn't there anymore. Clenching his right fist he realized something was missing. He snapped on his optics and looked at his right arm panic rushing through his systems.

"My cannon!" he exclaimed in alarm

"Your cannon has been tended to." Said a quiet voice off to his left "I have it here with me."

Megatron froze, that voice he hadn't heard before that he was sure of and he didn't like it. It was a female's voice but still held an authoritive vibe to it. Soft spoken, calm, and perfectly centered, he knew all to well. It was all it similar to his, well in a _femme_ way.

Mentally hitting himself for letting his guard down once again he turned to the direction where the voice had come from. Setting down against the wall her figure shadowed and seating almost snuggly in her lap, her legs crossed, was _his _cannon.

"Your cannon was damaged slightly." She began looking down at the weapon of mass destruction "I repaired it quite nicely if I say so myself" the slightest sound of satisfaction in her voice.

She was right; he could see were she had polished it to perfection but just the slightest look of a wielding work was evident on its onyx black frame. The light overhead made the cannon glisten and was the only thing that reviled the repair lines. But the lines were insignificant compared to the cannons new powerful and perfect look. Megatron dared to think that it made it look beautiful.

After a few fleeting moments Megatron said, "I appreciate it greatly."

"Commander Quick Silver." The femme nodded her head in respect "But my girls call me Silver."

There were a few moments of silence after the Decepticon commander nodded his own head in respect to the femme. He watched the femme turn her glowing red optics to gaze down at the weapon her crossed thighs a faint smile playing on her lips.

"This is an Mx00 - Fusion Cannon1. . .from the black series correct? A very rare cannon indeed. I've never actually seen one before now." holding up the cannon up in one hand studying it with the utmost fascination.

He couldn't deny to himself that he was impressed but he'd never tell her "You known your weapons" he stated instead "but I'd appreciate it more if you handed it back to it's _rightful_ owner." extending his hand out

He narrowed his optics when he watched a smile play across her lips that said you-keep-wishing-that. "I'm sorry but. . .I can't do that." That made Megatron frown deeply "I have the welfare of my team to look after. Besides your still to weak from earlier."

Megatron followed her gaze as she stood up, that frown still on his face. It was one thing for him not to have complete control in his hands, but someone taking control of his _own_ cannon! _Ludicrous._

As she stood the mech commander looked over her person sizing her up. This femme -Quick Silver- was heavily built but she still had her feminine curves. Her optics where a fierce, cold red. Her 'lipstick' was two different colors; black on the top and deep red on the bottom.

Megatron wasn't sure what kind of tank she turned into considering she had treads that went around like the shape of a tire one on each shoulder. Just as her name stated she was a beautiful silver similar to his own just darker with blue, gold, and deep red trim.

"Don't worry Megatron" she began "You'll get your cannon back soon enough. My medic will be here momentarily to do a quick check up and additional repairs if needed. _Don't_ argue!"

"So you know whom I am" the mech stated, optics ridge raised slightly "Your Decepticons didn't appear to."

Smirking "Of course I do and yes they didn't. Most of my girls are young only Majors and my medic knew who you were."

Megatron didn't reply he just leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling contemplating.

'_What a_ predicament _I've gotten myself into',_ he thought angrily

Megatron heard the door open then close again. He looked back up a little stunned as he realized Quick Silver had left, he didn't even hear her move to leave.

'_That's a strange femme_._'_

Megatron leaned his head back down on the medical berth once again and off lined his optics, starting to think of what to do next and what his options where. He wasn't in any condition to picking fights but he suspected that these females meant no harm, but he couldn't let his guard down for an instant. That he was sure of.

Nor did he have any clue as to the location of this base or how to get out of here, to Darkmount. He kept on scrolling threw ideas and planes.

Megatron heard the door open and close for the second time. He quickly on lined his optics and brought his sensors on the newcomer.

"Identify yourself", he ordered pointedly

"Scrapple", was all the females voice said.

"Your the medic Quick Silver referred to I presume?" solemnly

"Your information is correct", she said almost emotionally

"Great", he said sarcastically

"There is no need to worry. I do nothing _but_ repairs and maintenance."

This female made Megatron very uncomfortable for some reason. There was just something about her that made his systems rattle with nervousness.

"Are you perhaps related to Majors, I believe that's her name" watching her from the corner of his optic.

"Affirmative. She's my elder sister." She stated with her back to Megatron

After a few minutes Scrapple turned back around with a scanner and a felled tool tray near by. Just as she said a few minutes ago she repaired him with the utmost perfection but even after that he still hurt. That was just after affects and could be expected.

Megatron didn't realize he had fallen into recharge close to the time Scrapple had finished her repairs. He only realized this until latter, to his dismay.

000

_Mx00 - Fusion Cannon- is my idea_

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF) and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	4. Q&A

000

Megatron reawakened a while later what his chronometer told him a little over a joor later. He felt much better he realized. The light overhead this time didn't seem as bright. He sighed when he realized he had fallen into recharge letting his guard down _yet_ again.

Suddenly his sensors went off telling him some one was in the room with him. Megatron bolted up right and looked to his left.

"I hope you recharged well, lord Megatron?"

He recognized that voice. It was one of the females from yesterday.

"Your Gates correct", narrowing his optics to try to get a better look at her. "But yes."

"_Lieutenant_ Gates sir" bowing her head slightly in respect

Megatron scooted over some on the medical table letting the overhead light revealing her face. Gate's face was smoothed and had a sliver texture to it. Her optics were mixed between red and purple and her top 'lip' was colored a similar tent. Her helmet looked like a slandered seeker except it was more curved.

"I guess I owe you a debit of thanks for assisting me."

"No thanks required, sir. We always help fellow Decepticons in need. I'm just glad we did. Losing you would have dealt a major blow to the Decepticon cause."

Megatron put his feet down beside the medical bed listening to her intently. He nodded in reply. "There were two more females before. Were are they now?"

"Most likely in the control room, but that's why I'm here."

"What?" not understanding her

"Can you stand?"

"Of course" standing up to prove to her that he could

"Good. I was assigned to take you to meet the others. Silver said she rather your tale be told once instead of you having to tell it over and over again."

"Logical I presume", really saying to himself. He received and sideways glare from Gates. He understood the message but just shrugged it off not intimidated by her.

"Well I guess Silver has told the others who I am."

"Yes. I speak for us all here, it's an honor to have you here even though-I'm guessing- it wasn't in your original planes."

"Correct."

Gates gestured for him to follow and he did. Just like the medical room, the hallways were dark. Very few overhead lights were lit to guide their way but Gates seemed to known where she was going. The two walked in silence for a few minutes after they left the medical room. Megatron was getting sick of it.

"How many more females reside here?"

He waited a few minutes. He received no answer. Gates didn't even knowledge that she had herd him say something. He was fixing to try again when she suddenly stated up.

"Seven and one male, _and _no it isn't you."

"Why only. . .one?" his curiosity getting the better of him

Gates kept on walking forward to where ever she was leading him. She kept silent for a few moments and at first he wasn't sure if he was going to answer him. Keeping her optics straight ahead, "We found him in the rubble of a destroyed city a few vorns ago." She began" He's are only acceptation for use allowing _mech's_ to stay here, he's the only one allowed permanently to stay here."

He couldn't help it up to now, Megatron found him self, curious and wanted to know exactly why Quick Silver had permitted him to stay. But he didn't want to look obvious "How young is he?"

"He's still considered a youngling," she answered simply.

Megatron looked down and watched his feet take their steps in front of him. He started to ponder on everything that could have lead to the boy being here and his home being destroyed. He admittedly shook it off.

"So who is this _Quick Silver_ exactly?" He'd find out more later

To his surprise she finally looked over her shoulder at him, her peculiar optics serious, "There are two types of females in this world Megatron." She stated a bit of edge in her tone "Ones that wish to become _exposed, _ignorantto the world. Then they're our ones who don't want to be _sullied _by any means. Silver is literally the female commander of our _types_. . .if you will."

Gates stopped speaking for a moment still walking though with her back turned toward Megatron. He started to wonder if she was finished or not. He waited patently while she collected her thoughts before she continued once again.

"Silver is as strong as she looks. She also a collector of weapons to simple pistols and swords to bazookas and plasma blades. I personally don't know much about her past before she assembled this team only Scrapple and Majors do. She led us to many victories and helps us stay alive here including safe. That's all I can tell you."

Megatron was listening with the utmost curiosity to Gates tale. There was a lot more to her tale than Megatron had thought but then again she _was_ a commander. He himself had an interesting past that very few knew about.

"Still why don't I recall any of you, _her_ mostly?"

"That's just the way we want it." Shrugging

Megatron could swear she was grinning.

Finally the area of the base started to get brighter revealing the texture of the base and the surroundings. Megatron also could finally see Gates dark purple colors. He thought that her jet form reminded him of the Earth stealth jet-the Night Hawk perhaps- there were a few similarities.

Gates stopped suddenly. He was glad he was paying attention or he would have run right into the back of her. To the right was a large door made out of a durable Cybertronian steel but he couldn't place the name. It had a dull red slanted plate going to the right top corner to the bottom left.

Gates stood in front as the door as if studying it. With a hiss the door opened to a small hallway with another exactly the same door. It toke only a few seconds to get to it.

Gates stepped aside for Megatron to enter first.

"Welcome to the control room lord Megatron." she said with a slight grin at the mech commander.

This time she pushed a button an a control panel beside the door and the door opened silently unlike it's counterpart.

000

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF) and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	5. Bases p1

000

It had been two days; soon to be three since Megatron had become MIA. Shockwave, who had been expecting him and the jet bothers back on Cybertron, had contacted the Decepticons on Earth with a report that Javelin and his younger brothers ship finally arrived at Darkmount. It had turned up looking like slag with scorched holes lining ships hole and two destroyed thrusters. They themselves were also in bad condition. Their commander, Megatron, hadn't bee found as of yet, only his escape pod.

Shockwaves drones hadn't gone far before losing their commanders scent.

The war room to the Decepticons base on Earth was full with chattering Decepticons Many of them were talking among themselves, while others were just waiting for the _'show'_ to begin.

"I said _Silence_!" yelled a scratchy voice over the chatter.

Instantly the chatter stopped as ordered as all heads turned toward _that_ irritating voice they all knew and despised.

"Thank you" said the voice calmly from somewhere in the crowd its own sounding to smug to his own good

Slowly, as if savoring it, Starscream made his way through the crowd to the front near the beginning of the table in the room. Were Megatron _would have_ stood or sat.

"Now let us begin." The Seeker began that crocked grin still on his face "An quartex(1 ago Shockwave reported that his _'fearless'_ leader escape pod was found. _No_ Megatron. Presumed dead. So as second-in-command it is a pointed that as I am next highest rank. Bluntly put I'm your new leader!"

The room once again erupted but this time not in chatter but angry protesting Decepticons. Some saying that he could never lead others saying that Megatron isn't dead and so fourth and so on. Starscream frowned deeply.

"Information: incomplete, Starscream."

The room feel bluntly silent the other Decepticons freezing at the communications boldness. The air commanders red optics flared and he snapped around glaring fiercely over at the cassette deck.

"Is that so?" he hissed

"Affirmative." Began Soundwave "Radiation was found on the blasted pod door. _Fusion cannon_ radiation." Holding steady against the air commanders gaze

"That means nothing Soundwave!" he barked, "It just means he could have blasted off the door in self defense against the neutralist there."

Starscream may have never said it to Megatron's face before but he knew the two were friends even though their predominant never showed it to his soldiers. He also knew that Megatron favored Soundwave more than any Decepticon in his ranks. Most of all for his loyalty and trustworthiness. Megatron often look to the communications officer for advice. Starcream amazingly knew better than to cross either one of them. That was the only reason why the telepath spoke in the defense of their leader.

"That sounds like an excuse to me, Star_head_," stated Blitzwing sarcastically from the opposite side of the table, Astrotrain standing beside him. A smug look on both of their faces.

"Besides, you couldn't lead this army with your optic cleaned and your Null Ray jacked up on energon."

Before Blitzwing realized what had happened Starscream was standing in front of him, looking down the black barrel of Starscreams Null ray. "Is that so, you son-of-a-glitch" growling threw his clenched teeth.

Blitzwing frowned and narrowed his optics at the leader wannabie; the two stood in silence the only sound was the Seekers thrusters in his feet churning to keep him above the triple changer. He said nothing.

Raising an optics ridge raised "Well?"

Blitzwing just shuck his head in a 'no' slowly.

"Good" Starscream spat "So it's final, I'm the _new _Decepticon supreme. Now back to your posts! I'll announce a strategy for an attack against the Autobot's in an Earth hour. Your all dismissed!"

The war room crowd staid for a few fleeting moments but eventually slowly drained out of the room with no one happy with their newfound _commander_.

"He just better watch his back if he goes to Cybertron." said Astrotrain sneered clenching his fists

"Yeah or Shockwave will hake his head off like a guillotine so fast its head will spine!"

The two erupted in laughter at the mech's cliché joke.

Back in the war room Starscream huffed and took a seat in what was Megatron's chair watching them leave a frown on his smooth face. As the final 'Con excited and the doors slide shut silently Starscream turned to the communications officer who was still standing the same spot he had been a few moments ago.

"Soundwave" addressing the indigo mech

Inclining his head to gaze down at the Seeker Soundwave's visor started to glow a deep red as spook his voice was deep with dissatisfaction for the new _'commander'_. "Yes?"

"Understand one thing." Standing to face the communications officer faceplate to faceplate "You may miss Megatron, but _face it_, he's dead! So you'll have to move your logical _aft_ own toward the future." staring the telepath dead center in his red visor with a hate filled glare.

". . ."

"I'm the future Soundwave" his voice slowly lowering to a almost deep rumble "Just maybe,_ just maybe_,I'll be nice and make you my _own_ second-in-command."

The two stood completely still for what seemed like hours, each looking each other in the red optics/visor, unyielding. Finally Starscream turned away from the telepaths gaze, his evil frown still planted on his dark gray faceplate his red glowing optics illuminating his face giving off an eerie fell.

"You're dismissed"

Soundwave didn't budge from his spot, he only continued staring at the side of the 'new' Decepticon commander and air commander. Finally Soundwave walked out of the war room like a ghost making not a sound leaving Starscream in the dark room. To be honest Soundwave could care less about the new upcoming mission. He didn't even read the seekers thoughts to know the Decepticons future was an unsure one now.

000

A/N:

_Guartex_, I believe, is suppose to repersent a Cybertronian day equal to two Earth weeks but for this story its going to repersent approx. an Earth hour.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

Except The Jet Brothers, and the plot, belongs to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	6. Bases p2

000

The Autobot conversance room was full as it usually was during one of these cessions. Their leader was setting at the head of the table. Prowl sat at his right with Rodimus beside him. Ironhide sat to the leaders left.

The war conversance room was considerably quiet but some were talking among themselves keeping their voice at a low volume about the new development regarding the Decepticons. Optimus Prime sat quietly thinking to himself, the Autobot's future, and the like.

"So it's true Megatron is dead?" Spook up Springer the resident Wrecker and triple changer "Can are luck be that good?" asked Springer who was seating beside his long time friend, Rodimus, humor in his voice

"The idiot should have never trusted them jet brothers, but I'm not complaining about that bastards choice of friends." commented Rodimus with a laugh in his voice the others chuckled in agreement there

"It don't matt'a, Rodimus." stated Ironhide who was listening in on their conversation with a slight detest.

"What do you mean by it _'doesn't'_ matter?" the triple changer asked a little disbelief in his tone "Of course it does! We got Megatron off our backs and now we only have those lousy fraggers, Shockwave and Screamer to worry about."

"Ironhide is right." Butted in the security chief, Red Alert, from Ironhide's direct left "We can't be sure Megatron _is_ in fact _dead_! Our spy said they found radiation on the door from his cannon. _He_ wasn't found. And its highly likely he's is still out there some where" he finished

The others knew he was right but they didn't want to admit it. Who would? If there was in fact no body that meant it gave Megatron a 50, 50 chance of _still _being alive. They all knew how the tyrant loved to make_ 'dramatic'_ comebacks from the dead.

"Yeah, well but it does _decrease_ his chances, landing in a neutral zone for instance. One of the badest to if I might add" added Springer

"Yes that is true." Nodded Prowl his voice low, contemplating "What about Chromna(1 sir?" he asked looking over at their leader

Optimus had been listening to the whole exchange taking in everything and all of their attitudes toward the situation. Sighing, Prime sat back in his seat to think for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as if it would provide him with what to say.

"If Megatron is still functional then he'll have to go through Chromna to get to Darkmount." Bowing his head back down to look at his soldiers after a few moments "We'll have to contact them." leaning forward putting his elbows on the table top and lacing his fingers in front of his mask

"Chromna!" exclaimed Rodimus "That rebellious city? We can't trust them!"

"It doesn't matter" shaking his head "An Autobot city is an Autobot city" stated Optimus calmly.

"Optimus for all we known that they could be _hording_ him there!"

"Unlikely" all optics turned toward the Autobot second "They hate Megatron just as much as we do. If he had been caught. He has _been_ dead."

Rodimus sighed looking over at Springer who looked back "Yeah, good point." Springer stated sparing a look over at Prowl

Blair who was seating on Jazz's shoulder the whole time listening to everything, taking it all in. Inclining her head slightly in thought, she was curious and it played all over her face. That and it didn't go un-noticed by Jazz.

"What is it Blair?"

Snapping her head up "huh? Oh! What's the deal with this _Chromna_ place?"

"'S one of those cities 'at, even though 't holds'a fraction but just does so, so if their attacked they can ask for help an' receive it. The problem is their rebellious an' untrustworthy ta Iacon an' fellow 'Bot's like us."

She listened to Jazz's every word. Springer who had also been listening decided to add him two scents.

"If you live in that city you _stay_ in it. If your born in it the only way out is by some kind hearted _soul _who's just so happens to _passing_ through." He stated

Blair expressions changed from that 'I'm listening intently' to 'I can't believe it' look in a matter of klicks. She didn't know that a city, an _Autobot_ city, could be despised by their own fraction that bad.

A thought suddenly popped into her "Was Chromna always like that?"

Cocking his head one side in a shrug "Amazingly no." Jazz began "It originally was a prosperous trading city, but when the war started the business ended. _Ca-plop_!" making a downward movement with his black hand

"Now the city holds black market trading and just about anything else that is illegal," added Springer

Blair looked down past her feet thinking over what the two had said. How could a prosperous city become corrupted just because of a war and in such a short amount of time?

"I'll contact Ultra Magnus admittedly," announced Optimus Prime.

Blair snapped her head up not have realized that the meeting was still going on and that she'd missed what all had been said. The room was now silent; some were nodding giving their leader their full attention.

"You're all dismissed" finishing with a respectful nod of his helm

Some of the 'bot's said their good byes 'yes sirs' then left. As always Optimus was the last one to depart. He left hoping, _praying_ that lady luck would be good to them this time around, as the old saying went.

000

_Chromna- my own creation_

A/N:

The story takes place sometime before Autobot city is built. I've still have a few kinks to work out, so bare with me.

Special thanks to **Prizm** and **Abominable Angle**; they'll understand why

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

Except Blair Livington, and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	7. Control Room

000

The control room wasn't as bright as the Decepticon base back on Earth but it was bright enough. It was large and was fully apparitional at least. Megatron quickly realized that Quick Silver was standing on the opposite side of the room, she back turned. Four other 'con's were present including the mech Gates had told him about. He quickly saw there was something different about him, or should he same familiar. He almost seemed out of place and not because of his age.

"Commander Megatron. I hope your filling better", asked Silver turning around.

There was a sound of a machine moving from above. Megatron snapped his head up instinctively and watched as a chair that was attached to the ceiling descending at a steady pace down close to Silver. It almost looked like one of those over head lights in the medical bays but instead of a light frame it was a chair frame and own a much larger scale. Majors was seating calmly in it.

"Yes," he answer simply

He watched as Majors handed Silver a data-pad and went back up -without a word- to the screens and control panels that lined the walls to the upper part of the control room. That chair was the only way to get up their, unless you could fly because there was no catwalk to walk on.

"Good," Silver began gathering the mech commanders attention "she says you recovered perfectly, so all we have to do is get you back to Darkmount." not even looking at the commander, just reading the data-pad in her dark toned mitts.

Silver turned to the mechling(1 that had been standing silently not far behind her like an obedient servant. Megatron knew somehow despite not knowing the femme that he wasn't a servant. Just as Gates had said the boy was young. He came up to his waist and still had that childish look on his face.

"Jockey take this to Torch. Tell her I need her to analyze this", handing the mechling the data-pad. Jockey nodded respectfully, taking the data-pad and ran past Megatron into the hallway outside to whoever this 'Torch' 'con was.

"He may be small but he's loyal and a good worker", commented Silver with a cocked smile

"Blue optics. A car vehicle mode?" referring to the boy's style.

Silver grin quickly faded away, "That's known of your concern Megatron", narrowing her optics at him

The two commanders stayed staring down each other for a while. Finally Megatron ended it. He had business to take care of.

"I need access to your maps", abruptly and blankly

"Were working on a way to get you there as we speak."

"Oh really?" he was genially somewhat surprised but he made sure it didn't give away in his voice

"Listen Megatron." Silver started, her voice stern like a adult fixing to lecture a child "You're in neutral territory. Having a fraction symbol makes you an automatic target. You don't go outside unless you have a partner or at least back up."

Megatron stood his ground as the dark silver femme walked heavy footed up to him bigger than she was before. Her optics still narrowed to slits.

"I understand that but I'd prefer to arrange it myself."

"Fine you will be allowed your request to our maps Majors will assist you soon." She commanded not averting her gaze

"Thank you."

"But there are rules you must follow why your here Megatron. The first is that _no_ one leaves this base without a partner and no one leaves without my permission understood." staying right in her position. Dominate.

Megatron couldn't help but admire her dominates and her sense of authority.

"Understood"

"Good now tell us what happened that caused your crash here."

Silver turned her back on Megatron and went back to her position in front of the largest view screen in the bottom half of the room. This time she sat down in the chair in front of it and turned to face the male 'con leader. One elbow on the chair arm and her hand holding up her head.

Megatron began, "The ship I was traveling on was attacked by the Autobot's air defense systems. The ship captain's cohort said that I should take one of the escape pods and head to Cybertrons surface before the ship crashed. That led to you finding me. The last I saw of the ship, its rear thrusters were exploding."

Silver and the other females including Scrapple who entered silently just before Megatron had started had also arrived were listening intently at Megatron's tale. He told it truly.

He heard the door open with a slight hiss. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Jockey and a female he hadn't seen yet walked in.

This female was mostly dark gray with the exception of her lower arms and lower legs which were dark orange. Her wrist held scorch marks along with her boots. Her upper chest was also the same color orange along with her optics and 'lipstick'.

She appeared to turn into a small scaled tank with one long thin cannon and a small but thick cannon on her back. One nicely polished the other scorched black. Scorched marks from flames of some sort.

"Torch, Report", ordering from her seat

"This will work. It's an beginning ma'am."

Torch handed Majors the two data-pad's she had carried in with her, one from before. Jockey walked back over to Silver's side. The whole time Megatron was running this threw his head. Torches name said it all for her, but he had no clue as to what the two were talking about. His question was about to be answered.

"Planes for you getting back to Darkmount are underway. The problem is an Autobot city lies between here and Darkmount."

"Chromna."

"Correct. That city may be despised by both fractions but its still Autobot territory. Majors and Torch our are best, they'll figure it out lord Megatron."

He crossed his arms over his silver chest not liking this situation he was in.

Jockey who had been standing beside Silver still with a blank look on his face. Megatron watched as he looked up at Silver, an astonished look on his face suddenly, but Megatron couldn't hear what he said to the femme.

"That's Megatron?" he asked

Silver look over at him, a soft look on her own face with a slight smile on it.

"Yes, that's the Decepticon Supreme Commander."

Jockey looked back at the towering light silver, white, red, and black warrior. Awe on his face. Megatron just grinned back even though he had no idea what they had said. But he had a good presumption as to what, though.

"Gates!" called Silver

"Yes ma'am?"

"Take Megatron to his temporary quarters we have prepared."

"Yes ma'am" nodding her head

"Well contact you when we make a decent amount of progress lord Megatron." turning her chair back around including herself.

Megatron was thanked hard weather to argue about this 'getting back to Darkmount' problem but he decided other wise. So he decided to follow Gates to his temporary quarters.

'_This is going to be a long stay', _he thought

Again he found himself walking down the dimly lit hallways of this base and with the same blank and quiet guide to guide him.

000

_Mechling: in my terms the equivalent to a young boy or a young male child. _

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

Except the femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF) and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	8. Shooting Range Chat

000

The quarters Megatron had been given weren't very big but he decided would suffice. Turning on the light, the room lit up enough to reveal the simple insides. It was a two rooms -this one is the equivalent of an office- with the entrance of the sleeping quarters toward the back of the room on the left.

On the opposite side of the wall -adjacent of the main door- was a desk with a simple computer setting on top. The maps Majors had delivered moments before sat neatly stacked on top toward the side. Two chairs sat in front of it, a records(1 case that had very few records sat on the right wall, a couch sat on the left wall close to the door, and a large view screen sat attached to the wall opposite it.

In the second room was the sleeping quarters. Just as similar fashioned. A one Transformer sized recharge berth, another view screen, and a small desk.

Megatron retrieved the maps and went into the next room. Locking the door behind him, sat down on the recharge bed, and turned on two of the maps. The much larger map was shaped like a scroll that opened up from left to right. The next map was of a holo-projector fashioned. A medium sized cube that with one touch of the domed top it would project a decent sized Touch Map.

Megatron leaned over toward the small desk beside the recharge berth and dimmed the lights so he could get a better look at the maps.

Before he realized it several breems had past. Lying back Megatron admittedly felt his optics start to get heavy. Leaning his head back and sat their staring up at the ceiling for some time before finally drifting off into recharge.

000

The halls, just as before, were dimly lit but for some reason they seemed more eerie and quiet. He could even here the machinery behind the dark walls working and occasionally cricking like a monster of some sort was trying to get out.

'_I know I saw it around here some were', _saying just under his breath.

What he was referring to was the shooting range he had seen when he was first escorted to the control room. With the word shooting range and armory engraved onto the door frame in Cybertronian.

"There!" he said a little louder than attended to.

Luckily the door was unlocked. For as long as he could remember he had always gotten the urge to go to the some place to practice shooting. Either because he was staying in a new place, was in a foul mood earlier that day, or just couldn't sleep.

Megatron still remembered the first couple of weeks when they made the _Nemesis_ there temporary base of operations on Earth. He often found himself that the shooting range late at night practicing. It was a habit he never seemed to quick.

"Couldn't sleep I guess. I known the berths are bad, but still . . ." came that voice Megatron was still getting use to.

Snapping around to his right toward the sound of the voice. Focusing his optics he could see the eerie glow of a pair of blood red optics looking in his direction.

Leaning against the wall, one leg crossed over the other, her arms crossed over her curved chest, that rememberable half grin planted on her face.

"No, not really, but I always seem to take me a while to get settled in a new place." softly

Raising an optics ridge, "And you came to the shooting range because?"

Shrugging on shoulder, "Old habit", letting a small grin escape across his face.

Looking around this shooting range it wasn't as nearly as big as the ones in Darkmount or the _Nemesis_, but no less impressive. In the small room just behind him the walls were lined with all kinds of weapons. Five other booths sat vacant just ready to be used.

Megatron turned his gaze toward the armory, "Those part of your collection?"

Gazing in that direction, a triumphant grin evident her face. "Most of them, yes."

He turned back toward Silver, a smile on his own face, "Bet I known how you got them to."

"Speaking from experience our we?"

"Possibly."

"Heh, that's my little secret," waving a finger "besides no one was using them afterwards."

They both started to laugh at that.

Megatron turned back to the target on the other side of the room and started to fire rounds at it. The pore black, white, and red target was already scattered with holes and scorch marks.

"How are the planes coming?" saying after stop firing at the defenseless target

"As planed."

"That's not an answer." Not looking at her.

"You asked so I answered. I don't have to get into detail when it's not needed."

"I have an army to control and there's no telling what that lunatic air-commander of mine is planning back at the _Nemesis._"

"I sounds to me you don't have very good _control_ of your army as you let on. Besides they most likely think you dead."

Before Silver realized what was happening Megatron was standing over her looking down on her with fiercely narrowed blood red optics.

"Watch you tongue", he barked

Silver stood straight, tall, and just narrowed her optics in a similar fashion as the Decepticon commander. Silver made a sound like a snort and made her way toward the armory. Megatron watched her every move.

"So what's your defect?" he questioned a slight edge in his tone "One minute you act all soft and listening the next you act like got a sword up your exhaust pipe."

The dark silver femme stopped middle way of the rack of weapons. Midway between rifles and pistols.

"That's just me. _Deal_ with it." She said bitterly

"You have a mouth on you, you known that?"

"That's nothing unusual."

Megatron clenched his fist and starred daggers at the back of her head. He watched as she turned around and walked back to the booth next to the one he had been using. A blank look on her face.

"Are you talking about me or you, _girl_?" an evil grin crossing his face and saying girl with a little more emphasis

Silver toke one large step in his direction; "You know damn well who I'm talking about and it's not me!" she bellowed

Megatron toke hold of her wrist with a firm grip. Again the two found themselves staring each other down with narrowed optics. Silver jerked her arm away and stalked over to the booth she had chosen next to Megatron. He went to his.

"Let's see how good you really are." she said with a bitter grin.

"Let's."

Taking up positions at a booth they took up their chosen weapons, both toke aim and fired. They both kept firing until their weapons over heated. Each hitting dead center on their own targets on the other side of the room. Megatron looked at Silver from the corner of his optic.

"So have you ever thought about getting out of here?" calmly

"A few times yes but I have no motive to do so."

Silver waited for her pistol of choice to cool down and fired again. He looked at his own

"Major and Torch said that the planes want take much longer and they will call on you some time tomorrow for briefing. If everything goes as planed you'll be at Darkmount today after tomorrow morning."

Megatron didn't say anything he just nodded. Putting his pistol down he started to walk toward the exit.

"Leaving so soon Megatron?" asked Silver

"Yea, I'm in need of good recharge" suppressing a yawn

The dark Silver commander put her free hand on her hip and grinned.

"You don't like me do you?"

Megatron looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but grin back at her, his head remembering something she had said earlier.

"That's nothing unusual." coolly

"That's cold" grinning showing her 'white teeth'.

Megatron started to walk and moved toward the door and left, Silver just shuck her head and followed him out.

000

_Records: books_

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF) and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	9. Mission Start p1

000

The night breems of Cybertron had finally set and just like deserts on Earth, it got cold. Even though Transformers had internal cooling and heating systems the cold, icy breeze touched and chilled the armor succeeding in making the joints ache.

Megatron looked up at the pitch black sky over head. The Cybertron Moon Base Zero(1 was straight over head. It was the only thing that added light to the dark night, even if it was just a little.

They each went over the planes to get to Darkmount earlier that day and each agreed on it.

"Who's staying behind to watch the base, Silver?" asked Megatron turning back.

"Unload, Jockey, and Gates" simply

"Alright let's go" announcing

The first two to transform was Majors and Scrapple. Both had an almost identical vehicle mode. Majors was a slick coal black with dark purple trimmed wedged shaped jet. The cockpit color was a pumpkin orange. The tips of her wings were also the same color.

Scrapple was also coal black but she had more orange/red color to her. Her cockpit was bright yellow.

The next to transform was Backlash. Her jet mode was uncannily similar to a standard seeker model. She was mostly gray and her upper chest was purple/pink, along with her lower arms and legs.

Quick Silver and Torch were the next to transform, both into powerful looking tanks. Each had their own two large barrels on top of there turret's.

"Megatron, how about you ride in Majors cockpit. She's a lot faster than leg thrusters." suggested Backlash.

Megatron turned to Majors that was hovering just a few feet from him. The two didn't speak only conversation they shared was a curt nod from Majors telling Megatron he could ride with him.

Majors opened her cockpit without saying a word. Understanding what she meant, Megatron transformed in to his gun mode and landed safely inside her cockpit.

"Alright you know the drill. Everyone remains radio silence unless any enemies are detected. Revert to silence mode unless other wise until we get to Chromna."

"Let's go" announced Torch who transformed into her tank mode

Seating in Majors cockpit, Megatron had to admit she was a smother flyer the any seeker he had road in before. With a hum that got louder then maintained an easy pace, he could tell they were off.

000

_Moon Base Zero: Another of my creations_

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF), Moon Base Zero (MBZ), and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	10. Mission Start p2

000

Chromna was a good five breems away and at the pace as Megatron could tell he was in for a wait. Looking up and out of the orange glassy hue of Majors cockpit was the Autobot's mysterious MBZ. It is mysterious in every sense of the word.

The moon had a grayish, blue color to it, with one large hole at its northern pole. He had always wondered, just like many others, what it led down to. The moon looked like a stainless glass orb with a large hole for a entrance and neat crakes that branched out from it.

The brakes seemed to be made on purpose, not my accident or by any past wars. The odd thing was no craters are visible on the moons surface.

In the past he had tried going and taking over MBZ from the Autobot's. More out of curiosity than self gain, in a sense. But the problem was that the whole moon had an invisible force field that not even his greatest Decepticon scientists could figure out how to penetrate.

It was like Primus himself didn't want any Decepticons to find out its secrets. What he had learned from rumors and legends that only a 'Prime' was allowed on MBZ. So apparently no Autobot _lackeys_ either.

Megatron was jerked out of his thoughts when there was a loud explosion then Majors jerking violently.

'_What in the pit was that?'_ he thought to himself remembering that they were to remain silent.

"Megatron get out and transform" ordered Majors with the slightest edge of emotion in her vocal patterns.

Within seconds the 'con leader was standing up and outside behind a large, what once appeared to be a building. Majors beside him, gun ready.

"What's happened?"

"Ambushed", was the simple reply

"By who?" taking his rarely used and neglected pistol out of his sup-space compartment.

"The neutrals that control this area. Bunch of creepy, barbarian, _psychos_ if you want my opinion."

Turning his head around toward the young voice of Backlash who was approaching. She also had her weapon at the ready. A sniper rifle. A BE-47c-Viper as he recognized.

"Not close friends I presume?" asked Megatron sarcastically

"Oh yeah _really_ close", she said with a fake smile on her face.

The three 'cons sensors went off simultaneously. Each looked up as a small dark green egg shape object went flying over their heads.

_"Move it!"_ yelled Majors

"Slag it", yelled Backlash while being pushed by Megatron to get out of the way before the grenade went off. They were pushed the rest of the way by the explosive force of grenade.

After a few moments, Megatron pushed up with his arms and looked over the ledge he had fallen and token cover behind.

Near by stood figures he hadn't seen before and presumed they were the neutrals Backlash had referred to earlier.

There was a soft grown from his left. It was Backlash who had a large flate slab of rock and debris on her head. Megatron picked it off her head and let if fall on the other side of her.

"_This_ is just not my day", she said seating up holding her dented head.

"Night actually", remarked Megatron

Backlash looked up at the light silver commander and glared daggers at him evilly.

_"Smart ass",_ saying just under her breath, really hoping Megatron had herd that. She then went and grabbing for her sniper rifle

Megatron pretended to ignore that but when he turned his gaze back over the ledge he couldn't hold back a grin of success.

Between the neutrals fire and defensive fire Megatron and the two females herd the hard stomping of metal feet approaching them. He was the first to look followed by Majors and Backlash.

"Megatron, here!" yelled Quick Silver

Gripped firmly in her hand was a large black cannon still holding that beautifully polished glimmer. She tossed it to him mid run. Megatron watched as the cannon came his way. Gripping the cannon as it landed in his hand, glad to have it back.

Snapping the cannon on his right arm he looked over the ledge. Watched from the corner of his optic as Quick Silver joined him, Majors, and Backlash.

"Let's see if its wielder is as good as that cannon", challenging him

To prove that he was, Megatron looked across the field. Making sure none of Silvers 'cons were in the cross fire, he toke aim and fired.

After the dust and debris from the cannons after shock cleared enough to see they realized two were down permanently, the others damaged badly and in stasis lock, and the rest were just disoriented.

Megatron looked over at the dark silver commander and smiled triumphantly.

"Not bad"

"Or orders Quick Silver?" asked Majors after a few moments

Silver looked over the ledge then back, not looking at the others who were awaiting her orders, thinking.

"There disoriented lets use that to are advantage, so lets move." she announced and transformed into her slick dark silver tank mode.

"You're not going to finish them off?" asked Megatron disappointment in his voice.

"Are mission is to get you back to Darkmount not fight off these warriors wanna-bies" revving her engine as she toke the lead.

_"There she goes changing her modes again." _he thought

Megatron once again found himself inside Majors cockpit in his gun mode with the eerie and mysterious MBZ keeping vigil over head.

000

Chapters:

1-4 (regular)

Bases are one chapter so it's ch.5

6 & 7 (regular)

Mission Start p1 is the beginning of ch.8

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF), Moon Base Zero (MBZ), and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	11. Mission Start p3

000

Again the group went into radio silence but for some reason Megatron could sense the tension coming from Majors. Something was bothering her and he was itching to find out what it was.

He could fill Majors swaying and himself shifting in the cockpit seat. This bothered him more and to no end. The whole time Majors had been flying perfectly straight with the acceptation of sudden wind changes but even then she maintained a steady flyer.

Now she was doing this and making Megatron kind of sick to the intakes, but he held it back. Something was definitely bothering Majors but he was soon to find out what.

"Majors is something's wrong?" asked the emotionless and quiet voice of her younger sister Scrapple threw their com-links.

"Were being followed but I can't prove my theory", she said back just as quiet. Megatron could fell and here the tension in her voice.

"Backlash, Torch, fall back and find out if we are", ordered Quick Silver over the com-link a little less quiet and who had heard everything.

As ordered the two turned and to surveyed the area behind them. If Megatron could had seen them he would have watched in awe as they disappeared into what the darkness provided.

"Everyone else ease your paces we don't want to get to fare ahead." called Quick Silver form her com-link.

Second turned into minutes that Torch and Backlash had disappeared. Silence had come again but it didn't last long.

"You've got a stalker heading your way." called Torch over the com-link.

Again Majors ejected Megatron, both gun ready. Up ahead they could see a jet heading in their direction trying to avoid blasts of fire. Highly concentrated blasts.

"She better watch her aim."

"Your talking about Torch aren't you"

Megatron had yet to see Torch in action and as the large fire balls up ahead indicated and the ash and scorch marks on her body her weapon of choice was fire itself.

"Yeah. Some of us are trigger happy, she's a pyromaniac _and_ trigger happy."

Looking back Megatron noticed that Backlash was no where to be found. They each heard one shoot of a gun go off. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The jet tilted to one side as a long beam of purple went straight threw its whole, and then it exploded. Torch finished it off.

With the jet out of the way the others released the tension.

"Backlash and that rifle make me nervous sometimes." said Silver under her breathe

"Agreed" answered Megatron who heard her

"When you said some of us are trigger happy Backlash is one of them correct."

"Well not really, she's just crazy" a nervous laugh in her voice.

After a few moments they started the track again to Chromna. And Majors stopped swaying back and forth to Megatron's liking.

000

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The femmes (Femme Con Team aka FCF), and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	12. Proposal

000

Getting to Chromna was amazingly simple. The outer walls that bordered the city weren't guarded as well as Megatron had first thought. They'd gone round to the northern side slightly of course from where they had first met the wall. With a few 'negotiations' they had entered in the less densely populated area of Chromna.

Very few street lights were lit to light the way but they decided against traveling on the main streets for protection. Very few Chromnians were present on the back street and that's just what they wanted. The ones they did encounter kept their gaze away from them and paid them no mind.

"Backlash transform and fly up to see how much further we have to go." said Silver turning to the young Transformer

"Yes ma'am." replying politely

Per as ordered Backlash transformed into her jet mode and ascended up and over the city skyline quickly blending in with the sky above is if it was a natural camouflage. Quick Silver then turned toward Megatron. "Megatron how familiar are you with Chromna?"

"This part of the city, nothing" he replied blankly

Silver said nothing and turned back and activated her com-link.

"What do you see 'Lash?" using Backlashes nickname.

_:We don't have much further to go:_ she said of the link

Backlash came back down as if from thin air and with a thud landed on the cracked and worn out steel ground. MBZ was no longer visible in the Cybertron atmosphere long since vanished hiding the eerie gaze behind the tall buildings and the smog in the air helping it along.

The small group continued on the track toward Darkmount silently ignoring the passerby's. Quick Silver and Megatron later found themselves in the back of the group.

"Silver?" said Megatron only audible to the two.

She didn't turn her head toward him but looked over at him from the corner of her optics and didn't say anything but letting him known she was listening.

"You and your team would be an excellent addition to the Decepticon's you known."

". . ."

"Even though you'd have to go though standard training in both Polyhex and Darkmount you could become an elite official in the Decepticon army and a _great_ benefit."

"So you're suggesting we fight by your side?"

"Yes. We are in _need_ of more forces on Earth."

The two commanders walked in silence for a few moments, Silver looking down and Megatron waiting for an reply for the female commander.

"What does Earth look like?"

"Green, blue, brown, and white organic plant rich in natural resources. The only thing I like about the planet if I might add."

Silver kept on walking as she put her hand on her chin pondering on this new information and proposal.

"A new change of scenery would be nice but I'd have to think about it and go over it with my femmes." finally looking at Megatron, a true half smile on her face.

Megatron shook his head a half grin of is own face. Turning the corner the two didn't say anything else they just followed the others that were leading the way to Darkmount.

000

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The FCF, MBZ, and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	13. Return

000

Within the main Decepticon ranks disarray was the best word the defined what was going on. Outside of the ranks -with lower ranking soldiers- they had their suspensions that something was going on but couldn't figure out what. Unless they wanted to fill the wrath of the current commander of Cybertron.

Shockwave wasn't very pleased to learn that egotistical Starscream had given himself the title of _'Supreme Commander of the Decepticon army'_. Next time Starscream decided to pay a visit to Cybertron he would be terminated . . . _mysteriously_.

Shockwave had no attentions of letting the Decepticon's learn of their former leader supposed demise. He had this feeling in the back of his processor that Megatron _wasn't_ destroyed, but he had no conclusive evidence that pointed out that he was still functional.

He wasn't having that already unstable lunatic running the Decepticon army, _his_ army. Luckily for him the space bridge warp wasn't due to be able to open for another Earth week, so he had time to plan secretly.

Shockwave himself was working in the main control room in Darkmount with other of his subordinates.

"This is completely illogical!" he bellowed losing his rarely used temper.

The other Decepticons in the room that were present shrank back in their seats from the sudden emotional outburst from there superior that hardly used or showed any emotion what so ever. Shockwave sat at one of the monitors, working on deciphering Autobot coded transmissions from Earth.

'_That damn Teletraan-1' _he thought bitterly to himself. The single golden optic he had started to turn a dark shade of orange indicating his anger.

"Commander Shockwave!"

Shockwave looked up from his work at the sound of his name being called. It was one of his subordinates running in to the control room. He got to up to confront the distressed Decepticon.

"State your concern solider."

"He's back. . . he's here!" saying between breaths, trying to stay up straight.

"Be more precise!" he snapped

". . .Megatron", finally

Shockwave froze in disbelief. The others in the room had also turned their attention as he came running into the room. It toke a minute for what he had said to click with them all, even Shockwave. When they regained themselves a soft chatter erupted in the room.

"Silence!" ordered Shockwave. They did as told. "Where is he now?" asking the 'con in front of him.

"The guard at the main entrance said that he's making his way up here as speak."

Shockwave didn't bother continuing the conversation, he toke off toward the large doors but didn't have a chance to get to the door. Shockwave stopped dead in his tracks and took one step back and fell into disbelief. So did the others in the room.

Standing in the door way stood a large silver figure with an equally large cannon on his right arm. An deep scowl on his face. Red optics blank.

"L-Lord Megatron" said Shockwave after a few moments.

"I see you have kept everything in order on my absence." walking into the room

"Of course lord Megatron" half regaining his poseur

"What of the . . ._change_ of power?" getting straight to the point. His back turned to Shockwave.

"Starscream has declared himself supreme commander sir."

The 'former leader' fell silent and remained still in the middle of the large room ignoring the stares he was getting from the Decepticons in the room. Shockwave finally toke notice of the other figures that had followed Megatron in. Again he found himself stunned that several female Transformers were standing in front of him, all had Decepticon emblems on them. Females were rare but Decepticons were even rarer. And here stood five.

"Shockwave!" bellowed Megatron

"Yes my lord" standing at attention

"Make sure my return doesn't get to Earth or outside of Darkmount. I plan on paying a little visit to Screamer as soon as I'm satisfied with things here." his voice low and with authority.

Shockwave waited a while to reply filling the time was right "Lord Megatron can you tell me who these femme's are", looking from the back of his leaders head to the front femme in the group. A dark heavily built femme.

"Are guest's. I suspect you _all _to treat them with respect . . .gentlemen", looking over the Decepticons present in the room. "Shockwave this is commander Quick Silver of the femme Decepticons." With a quick gesture of his arm

Shockwave looked over to the said Decepticon and nodded, she returned the gesture kindly.

"What are your orders now Megatron?"

He turned to regard his general "When will the warp gate reopen?"

"Estimated time for open five cycles(1, four point five breems(2."

Megatron didn't say anything he just looked down and frowned thank over his options.

"Lord Megatron!"

On call of his name the leader snapped his head around up toward the open control room doors "Javelin." the gray pale blue eldest jet brother was standing in the door way, both his siblings standing on either side of him.

"Despite are last space travel, I can provide sooner travel back to Earth at request." He said in his serious emotional voice

Megatron remained quiet. He thought threw everything that had happen. It wasn't Javelins fought of what had happened. He needed to get back to Earth to deal with his Decepticons and still needed time to plane his course of action. He mentally shuck his head, in the past he would never had thought of those options but no matter he had already made his mind up.

"Give me two Earth days at the most. Ready your ship, Javelin." he ordered

"Yes lord Megatron", saluted the eldest brother and his younger brothers.

Megatron turned back to the silent femmes that had been waiting patently "How much longer are you going to stay Quick Silver?"

Silver looked over her shoulder toward her s-in-c, Majors. The two didn't say anything but Megatron knew there was a conversation going on between them.

"Well I do need more time to come to a decision for your proposal, Megatron." looking back at him.

He nodded and turned toward his lilac colored general "Shockwave are there any spare quarters for are guests?"

"Yes Megatron, sector c2 sir." answered back to his logical no emotion voice. The light silver leader nodded in reply.

"Continue with your work I'll be back momentarily" turning back to the large control room doors and the awaiting femmes.

"Follow me."

Unlike the halls of Silvers base the halls of Darkmount were larger, brighter lit, and not as eerie as if something was following you from the rafters. Sector c2 was quiet living quarter's hall. Megatron had already personally escorted the other femmes to their temporary quarters for their stay. They had arrived ahead of schedule so they had a couple of breems to rest. All had been escorted but Silver and Majors.

"Megatron" said Silver erupting the silence "Majors and I have made are decision." the three stopped in the middle of the hallway and gave each other their full attention.

"Yes?"

"We accept your offer, we haven't went over it with the others but Majors and I will join you on your way back to Earth"

Megatron couldn't help but let a smile cross over his face he was actually glad that she had decided to come to Earth. But for some reason he didn't known why he cared weather she went or not but he did. Megatron simple nodded once. "Well it well be a pleasure to have you fighting by are side. One question though."

"Yes?"

"What about the ones you left at your base and the base itself."

Silver turned to her s-in-c, "Majors would like to use your communications system to contact them on a secure channel as soon as possible."

"I'll tell Shockwave"

Megatron gestured to the room they had stopped in front of. The room was for Majors. Most of the rooms were basic, consisting of a recharge bed in a separate room, a small desk with a computer, a vidscreen, and a spare chair not fare from the desk. They were almost like hotel rooms.

Majors toke the card key from Megatron, nodded to both of them and went into her temporary quarters leaving Silver and Megatron outside. The two didn't say a word Megatron just lead the way to the next room.

"So what are your plans anyway?"

"I've got to make sure I satisfied with everything here first before I leave to deal with Starscream." simply as they came up on another room

"I understand."

Gesturing toward the door "Well here's your quarters and card" handing it to her

Silver toke the card with a small smile and went inside of the room leaving Megatron alone outside.

"Oh yea Megatron" before closing the door

"Yes?" turning back to her

"Don't be afraid to stop by and check up on me ya hear."

The light silver femme closed and locked the door before he could say anything else. Megaton stood dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway his mouth slightly open. _'Did she just hit on me?'_ he asked himself. Shacking his head Megatron turned around and went back to where ever he was going but his head still pondering on what just happened.

000

_Cycle: Day _

_Breem: Hour_

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The FCF, MBZ, the Jet Brothers and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	14. Visitor

000

Being a major Decepticon strong hold, Darkmount, it wasn't no surprise that it never got quiet let alone stopped but it did calm down during the night hours on this side of Cybertron. Most of the hallways were dark and silent including all the main living quarters' hallways. Along the hallway floor fluorescent dark green tubes lined the edge of the floor to help light the way. The colors varied from hallway to hallway.

One lone figure walked the hallway. Despite his light silver frame he seemed to blend into the darkness, the green glow added to the weird and creepiness to the hall. The figure stopped at one of the occupied rooms. He pushed the buzzer to the door control panel to inform the 'con inside there was a visitor.

"Enter" came a soft females voice from inside and Megatron entered.

Quick Silver turned to great her guest a small smile came across her face when she saw who it was "So you took me seriously."

"I guess so." replied Megatron entering her quarters

Silver sat on the couch, her cannon that was on her back -the largest one- was on her lap the other one sat beside her "Is the room to your liking?"

"Small but I'm use to it. Have a seat" nodding to the empty chair near the desk. He took it.

"Now don't tell me you came all this way to see me. You said you had planes to work out."

"I can work on them when I need." Silver looked as if she wasn't paying Megatron any mind but really she was. She shocks her head at his comment.

"So tell me have you talked to your femme's?"

"Majors and Scrapple have decided to come the others aren't sure yet"

Megatron didn't say anything he just watched Silver clean her cannons, admiring her gentleness. Even so a frown crossed his face at her reply, why, he didn't known.

"Shockwave said that he'd contact Majors in a few breems about the communications."

"Excellent", was all she said.

He found himself seating in silence again. Silver wasn't much of a conversation starter tonight but then again she was concentrating on her work. A thought just went across his processor "What about your base?"

Silver took a few moments to answer him "I was hoping that you'd ask Shockwave to take care of it. Make sure that the neutrals or Autobot's want take it over."

"I suppose we could work something out. It is on the way to Polyhex."

The two sat their in silence again, Silver running this threw her processor and what Megatron meant. Suddenly Megatron found himself staring at Silver. He really hadn't looked at it before. Of course he had but not the way he was now.

Her helmet was curved around to her 'cheeks'. A band came from her forehead to the back of her head very similar to an Autobot design. The two plates just above her optics were like a crown on her head. The plate that wrapped itself around the back of her head and the small vents on her curved armor protected her 'cheeks' near the tips.

Her face was curved, polished, and manufactured with the utmost perfection. Her blood red optics seemed to be peaceful while she worked they seemed to fit her almost unnoticeable smile with her two colored 'lipstick'.

Silver then decided to look up at that moment. Megatron admittedly widened his optics not realizing what he was doing, shook his head, and looked away.

"What?" asked Silver, one optic ridge raised.

"Nothing" trying to make himself look like he was looking at her without actually doing it.

"On there_ is _something. I'm not blind."

"I know that", deciding to look at her now, a frown planted on his face.

Silver let out a sound similar to a human snort. She knew other wise, "You don't seem like the Deceptcions leader I've heard so much about."

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Silver put her polishing rag and container away and put her cannons beside her. The femme commander then turned to look at the light silver Decepticon. "Really? Well don't judge a book by its cover." said Megatron reciting an old Earth idiom he remembered.

"I'm starting to believe other wise. Your sure being nice to me and my girls" crossing her right leg over the other that half grin on her face.

"You haven't seen my temper yet _Quick Silver_" adding emphasis to her name "Fell lucky if my temper is never forward to you."

Shrugging "Whatever."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"Well ask Starscream when we get to Earth. He's seen the inside of my fusion cannon more times than I can remember."

Silver leaned back on the couch and seemed to study Megatron while he talked. He noticed and wasn't really sure what to make of her. Weather is was a good thing or a bad thing. Finally Silver smiled with one optic ridge raised.

"I'll be sure to ask him" amusement in her voice

At that moment Megatron stood up from his seat and looked down on the female commander, "Well I'll see you in the morning. I presume you remember your way to the control room?"

"Like you remembered passing my shooting range" standing up herself

Silver came up to Megatron's 'collar' when she stood up straight. The similarity in the twos optics was uncanny. Both were blood red, they also had that gaze only authority like themselves could have.

Before Silver realized what was happening Megatron had cupped her chin his thumb just below her bottom 'lip' and was leaning down. Silvers optics widened with utter surprise as she felt Megatrons lips embrace hers. Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds Silver felt that it didn't last long enough. She couldn't believe she was thinking that way.

Megatron leaned back and put his black hand back down to his side and blank look on his face but a satisfied look in his optics.

"Till then, Quick Silver" just before exiting her quarters.

Quick Silver stood frozen in place starring at the door Megatron had excited. It had been a long time sense she had been speech less. The last time she was left speech less was when Jockey had stood up for himself a few vorns(1 ago. That was different but so was this. _Drastically_ different.

Why wasn't she angry? It had been vorns sense she was last kissed by the opposite gender. Silver shook her head and went back to work trying her best to forget what just happened but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

000

_Vorns: A year_

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The FCF, and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	15. To Earth!

000

This new ship was larger than the one the jet brothers and of course Megatron had come on the first time, really the ship wasn't theirs, it was constructed at Darkmount as a war ship and was colored in the traditional Darkmount color; dark royal purple just like the _Nemesis_. The ship was hand picked by both the Decepticon leader and Shockwave.

This time more crew members were going. Out of Quick Silvers team that decided to go to the little blue planet was Majors, Scrapple, Jockey, Gates, and Backlash. Majors had contacted the team that was still at the base Torch and Unload were the only two staying behind and as Megatron had said to the female commander, Shockwave would help keep the base safe and a constant vigil over the underground base.

Shockwave himself stood near by making last minute checks on the war ship to make sure his commander got to Earth safely. The docking bay was some what loud, sounds of machinery equipment; other Decepticons, tools etcetera, occupied the large room.

From the corner of his single gold optic he noticed a bulky figure approach him from his right. Megatron made his way silently beside his general not even looking at him as he stopped beside the purple Cyclops.

After a few moments of looking up at the vessel "How's everything look?" putting his arms behind him.

"Everything is 100 sir." sub spacing his digi-pad.

"Excellent. I plan on getting to Earth in one piece this time," really saying out loud to himself.

The ship looked very similar to the Nemesis but little boxier. It had three thrusters on its rear like a shuttle and a piloting station near the back end on its top. Most of its turrets were hidden from view under the ships outer armor except for one large one at its front just like a battle ship.

It was really an impressive ship even if it was smaller than the legendary lead war ship, The _Nemesis_.

The door that lead into the bowels of the ship was open wide allowing easy access. A shadowy figure quickly approached from the inside. Rookie the youngest jet brother came in to view one hand on the doorframe.

"Megatron! Javelin said he's all set and ready to bug out of this joint" yelling, letting his street slang slip.

_"That disrespectful . . .",_ Megatron only heard part of what Shockwave was saying against the young jet but for some reason instead of taking Shockwaves side he couldn't help but grin at the angered general even if he didn't here all what he had said.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few moments", replying not as loudly as Rookie.

"Roger that boss mech!" doing his two finger solute and disappearing back inside the ship.

Turing to Shockwave "Well Shockwave I believe I can leave Cybertron safely in your hands?" more of a statement than a question.

The violet Decepticon turned toward to his commander and saluted him in the standard con salute "Yes lord Megatron."

A smile crossed Megatrons face at the obedience of his general; he nodded and left to join the crew that was already on the ship. Before he entered he turned back around to add one more thing "And take care of Quick Silvers base" simply putting but serious.

"I will Megatron"

Nodding again Megatron turned back to the ships frame and headed inside. Shockwave watched silently as his leader disappeared inside. Turing around toward the other members of the docking bay "All occupants clear the area!" ordering. He turned back around just as the door to the ship closed.

_(Inside)_

Inside the ship looked larger and more spacious than you would think. In the cockpit of the ship or piloting station -which ever you prefer- Javelin sat at the pilot's seat near the front middle, his brothers on either side of him. Megatron walked in just as they started up the ship and the docking bay doors started to open.

"Hello Megatron." greeted Trifle from his seat

Trifle who was seating on the right of his older brother looked over his shoulder to greet the Decepticon leader. Megatron walked up to Trifle and extended his hand that was lightly clenched. Trifle turned around more, a little taken aback.

"It got smashed on my landing" he said getting straight to the point.

Trifle put his hand out to let the object in Megatrons own hand fall into his. He was right it got smashed to _little_ pieces. Trifle almost didn't recognize what the device was. The object was the device he had given him nearly a Earth week ago to help make safe transmissions, unfortunately it would have never work because of the distance.

"Thanks Megatron" sup-spacing what was left of the device.

At that moment Quick Silver walked in. Looking around she saw two of the jet brothers working the third was talking to Megatron. Silver looked up and out of the large window shield that held a clear view of the opened docking bay exit. The Darkmount city beyond that. Then she noticed that Megatron was walking toward her, she acted casual still remembering the two nights ago.

Megatron came up beside her and turned around to face the front of the ship, his arms-with his black cannon attached his right- behind him.

"Megatron. . ." in a greeting

"I see you had the same idea," gazing down at the working jet brothers.

"Appears I did," keeping her optics straight ahead

"And were ready to head out", announced Javelin "Increase thruster power by two knots" after a few moments in his emotionless voice.

They watched as the ship made its way outside at a steady pace the view of the miraculous city coming into view from its sky scrapper tops. It was just getting brighter on the horizon and the Cybertron sky was truing all kinds of colors, but held a orange, red tent with purple and blue mixed in.

"The morning breems look different with a city bellow it" said Silver only audible to the con beside her.

"Yes and you never known what it holds waiting for you" he added.

"All systems ready Javelin" said Rookie in his rarely used serious and all business like voice.

"Good. Prepare for planetary departure."

"Increasing thrusters" announced Trifle typing in commands on the keyboard in front of him.

Within a few minutes the multi colored sky of Cybertron disappeared leaving only a black star littered space.

"Set coordinates for Earth"

From the corner of her red optics Silver saw Megatron move and cross his arms over his silver chest and smiled evilly as something ran across his processor.

Turning to look at him "What?"

"I can't _wait_ to see Starscream again and find out what he's been up to" not really meaning it. In a way anyway.

Silver looked back in front of her and smiled herself shacking her head, _'Ridiculous'_ she thought to herself.

000

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The FCF, the Jet Brothers, and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	16. Homecoming

000

The Decepticon control room was quiet as it ever got. Really the truth was most of the 'cons were out on a mission lead by their new found 'leader'. Soundwave sat at his usual station silent while typing away on his keyboard at a mile a minute. He had refused to go on this mission, but he would never tell anyone that. He just bent the truth and said he had priority work he had to finish. That was why he was here and not out with the other 'cons.

The robotic panther, Ravage sat at his masters feet fast asleep, a slight purr coming from him. The twins, Rumble and Frenzy sat in his chest compartment also asleep. Laserbeak was perched atop the computers monitor that Soundwave was working at. He was between off-line and awake. Soundwaves final cassettes, Buzzsaw and Ratbat, was no were to be found but Soundwave knew, that was his forever job, to look after his creations. No wonder the twins called him 'dad' sometimes.

This was how they liked it. Quiet, calm, no one to disturb them, the only thing making a sound was the steady humm of the computers and the occasional noise of one them stretching. Naturally the peace wouldn't last, and it didn't.

As the control room doors flew open "You're _all_ ingrates!" yelled a scratchy, irritated voice.

Soundwave missed typed, messing up a good paragraph of his work. Ravage growled angrily and put his steel paws over his head. Laserbeak lost his balance and nearly fell off his perch. The twins protested as well.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who got your tail fins blown off!" someone barked back

Soundwave turned around toward the incoming Decepticon commotion from their latest mission, a fail one by the looks of it. "Well if you would had done as you're told I wouldn't have!"

"And like you known of teamwork."

"I have five wing mates of course I do!" referring to the Coneheads and his brethren.

"I have never seen them work together!"

"That's a lie!"

Soundwave turned back around toward his work and tried to ignore Starscream and the triple-changer argument who were now staring each other down.

"Get out of my sight _now_!" barked Starscream turning to go to 'his' throne.

"Fine I will! The Combaticons invited me for some energon anyway." Astrotrain turned on his heel to leave.

"Hey wait up Astrotrain!" called Blitzwing running after his partner in crime.

Starscream let out a snort and sat down in the chair, _'All muscle cables no brains' _he thought bitterly to himself.

Only half of the team was present. It was likely that the rest was in the med-bay getting repairs. Ultimately the room was quiet with the light voices of the Decepticons. Starscream looked down at the inside of his leg were the sparks and wires came out from a large scorched gash in his right leg. He was lucky that the claws of one of the Dinobots didn't pierce any vital fluid lines. His repair systems could handle the rest he just had to get rid of the useless wires.

"Its really pathetic if you ask me."

The whole room fell dead silent even the humm of the computers seemed to die. Starscream optics widened at the sound of that voice. Looking up slowly, standing near the control room doors stood that _all_ too familiar figure. His optics red and that large evil grin on his face. Starscream ignored the figures standing beside him.

"I ran by medical-bay. I'm ashamed Starscream." sarcastically

"Meg-Megatron?" stuttering "You're dead!"

"On the contrary I'm alive and well Screamer; unfortunately I can't say the same thing for you in a few moments."

Megatron started to walk forward that evil grin still plastered on his face. The seeker made sure not to put weight on his busted leg but he stood ready. The few Decepticons in the room had backed off to either side of the room; they knew what was coming next.

Megatron lunged at the red seeker pushing him down into the base of the throne cracking his cockpit that sat on the seekers chest.

"Megatron you were dead, I did what a second in command is suppose to do!" he cried

For a split second the two made optic contact. Megatron brought his black fist down hard just barely grazing the side of the seekers head. Using his good leg Starsceam kick the infuriated Megatron off of him. Before Megatron realized what had happened the seeker had transformed and plowed threw the control room doors. Megatron took off after him in a split second.

"Get back here you over grown _chicken_!" he roared

For once in Starscreams life his summed up his odds that were against him, he didn't stand a chance against Megatron with his busted leg and 'bruised', dented, torn-up frame, and now messed up nosecone.

The Pacific Ocean was calm. The blue sky was filled with gulls and white puffy clouds. The gulls were hunting for fish and arguing. With in seconds the salty water started to shift and move as a dark figure come up from the deeps of the Pacific. The gulls scattered as the monstrous tower came rising up and out of the salt water. The tower opened its mouth letting the water drip down onto the landing pad.

Starscream shot out of the towers mouth, Megatron running after him and stopped at the edge of the landing pad. Aiming his fusion cannon and fire at the retreating seeker twice.

"And don't come back until I need you for a mission!" he bellowed

Starsceam dodged both of Megatrons blasts but just barely.

Astrotrain and Blitzwing had returned to the control room sense their run in with Megatron on their way out. They enjoyed watching Megatron go after Starscream to say the least.

Skywarp and Thundercraker studied the femmes that their leader had brought in with him from who knows were. One of them was staring them down daring them to try something.

Astrotrain and Blitzwings attention was on the largest femme, a dark silver tank who had a little red Transformer behind her that only came up to their mid thigh, her waist.

Majors stood not to fare from Quick Silver. Wanting to take in her surroundings her gaze settled on the blue cassette deck across the room whose attention was also drawn to the femmes. Majors optics widened with she realized who the blue deck was, question was did he realize who she and her sister was.

They all turned their attention to Megatron who walked in threw the double doors "I think I speak for us all, where've you been and what happened?" asked Skywarp

"It's a long story but I've been on Cybertron taking care of business." he answered simply. Megatron walked up to his throne and examined the damage done.

"What of the Jet Brother's Megatron?" asked Dirge

"I don't know they dropped use off here."

"Off gallivanting like usual." sighed Rumble who had ejected himself because of all the commotion and return of their leader.

Frenzy turned to brother "Gallivanting?"

"Whose are 'visitors' anyway lord Megatron" asked Thundercraker blankly

"They are _not_ visitors Thundercraker, their are new recruits the femme 'con team." Megatron turned toward the tank femme "This is their commander, Quick Silver." On her introduction Quick Silver nodded in greeting. "And I suspect you to treat them like their any other part of the team." turning to the two triple changers. "And respect us as well" added Silver crossing her arms over her chest.

Skywarp crouched down to get optic-to-optic with the little red Transformer "What's up with the red runt?" rudely

"He's known of your concern seeker" stepping forward protectively

"Hey don't worry, I'm not going to eat him!" standing up straight. Rumble and Frenzy knew other wise.

Soundwave looked over the group again and this time his gaze settled on the flyer nearest Quick Silver. He couldn't help but notice she looked familiar for some reason.

"Soundwave!"

"Sir?" jolting him out of his thoughts

"Prepare and organize reports for them so they can get synchronized with are present condition here on Earth. Download any information they may need." ordering

"Yes sir" truing to as his commander ordered

"What of Starscream, Megatron?" asked Thundercraker

"Don't worry about him, he'll be back" solemnly

"Now the rest of you get back to work!" they quickly complied. Megatron turned back toward Quick Silver "Welcome to the _Nemesis_ and Earth."

The rest of that short day went by fast. The femmes were latter assigned their own quarters. Jockey, the red 'con and only mech out of Quick Silvers team, as they found out, made quick friends with the cassettes brothers, Rumble and Frenzy. Soundwave above all else was glad to have his leader back to restore a firm peace in the Decepticon ranks, well what peace was already there that was. Starscream did come back under the quiet of night to ensure his own safety.

_End_. . .

000

I'd like to give my thinks for all of you who have reviewed kindly to this story, Thanks. It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed it.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

The FCF, the Jet Brothers and the plot, belong to me

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


End file.
